


hurts like hell (soniaki)

by wyxvern



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Keepsakes, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Suicide, Song Lyrics, soniaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: Au where chiaki was real but she was still the traitor and her and Sonia were dating. Lots of angst.. Hajime and Sonia have a talk about how much they are hurting.(Only characters that actually speak are Sonia and hajime, just mentions of the others)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	hurts like hell (soniaki)

**Author's Note:**

> Lesbian angst lesbian angst   
> This ship is a huge comfort cannot express that enough   
> Highly recommend listening to 'hurts like hell' by fleurie while reading since Sonia's first few lines and one of hajimes is just the lyrics to the song

"How can I say this without breaking..?" Sonia stands in front of her mirror, red eyes. Trying to figure out if this is real. It can't be, can it? But it is. She knows deep down it's real. And that she's gone. 

"How can I say this without taking over..? How can I put it into words.. When it's almost to much for my soul alone..?" She let a tear fall down her cheek, then broke into a quiet sob. Afraid of being to loud considering how late it is. 

She grasped at the last two things she had of hers. The other belonged to Hajime. She didn't mind it, they were close to. She knew that. No one knew that she was closer with her though. 

Sonia clutched chiakis jacket, and the photo of them together to her chest, sobbing harder. Probably to loud. She didn't care though. "I loved and I loved and I lost you.." She mumbled. "I loved and I loved and I lost you.." She got a bit louder, then started choking on her words, hitting her head against the wall absent mindedly. "I loved and I loved and I lost you.. And it hurts like hell.." 

"Yeah it hurts like hell…" She cracked a small smile looking at the picture of them. The picture of the two was from their first 'date'. They couldn't really go on a proper date on the island, but it felt like one. They held hands, ate ice cream, played in the sand at the beach, played video games, and ended it all with a kiss. They took the picture right before they kissed for the first time properly. It's a picture of chiaki kissing Sonia's cheek on the beach, Sonia's face a bright pink shade and a big smile. They laughed so much after that. 

Sonia tucked away the photo in her drawer again. "I don't want them to know the secrets…" She tucked the jacket into her pillowcase. "I don't want them to know the way I loved you. I don't think they'd understand it, no.." She let's a few more tears fall and hears a knock at the door. She does her best to dry them. "I don't think they would accept me no.." Rings through her ears. 

She opens the door to see Hajime and she sniffles a bit, seeing chiakis hair pin on his shirt pocket. "You okay Sonia..?" He whispers. "I heard a loud noise.." 

"I- I'm alright Hajime.." 

"It doesn't look like you are… have you been crying?" 

She slowly nods. 

"May I come in?" 

Sonia sighs and reluctantly let's him in. She hates that he's seeing her like this. She only ever let chiaki see her in a state as bad as this. That was when gundham died. She comforted her so nicely, and calmly. Soothed all her worries. 

Hajime sits on her bed and she sits next to him. "You still broken up about everything..?" He softly questions. 

"Mhm.." She whispers.

"It.. Seems like chiakis death hit you hard like it hit me.." He sniffles a bit. "I'd say probably harder.. From the look of it.." 

Sonia looks over at him with sad eyes. 

"I know you two were closer than me and her were. She slipped up once and had to tell me you two were dating…" 

"Hajime- i-im sorry.." 

"Why are you sorry?" He laughs a little. 

"I-i know you loved her like I did.." 

"Oh." He stops for a moment. "Ah yeah, no. You must have read the situation wrong. Yes, I loved her, but not like you did. I loved her like a best friend. Almost like family. I'm just, I think as broken up as you because of.." He sighs. 

Sonia looks at him once more noticing what he's wearing. Ah. "Nagito.. Right?"

He nods slightly. "I. I was so mean to him.. And he ended up finding out I wasn't what he thought I was. And started being mean back. In retrospect, I probably deserved it. Like revenge, almost. I just never thought it would result in him.. Killing himself practically. Why did he want us all killed..?" He looks at the ceiling. "Ah nevermind that.. I'm sure we will find that out in the last trial." He smiles a sad smile. 

"I'm sorry." 

"And I'm sorry to you, too." Hajime sighs. "You know what the last thing nagito said to me was..?" 

"Hm?"

"'it hurts like hell, doesn't it?'" 

Sonia puts her hair up. "That's a little cruel.." 

"It is. Not like I didn't deserve that kind of comment though. After the way I treated him. Even if he was crazy, I shouldn't have said some of the shit I did." He mutters. "That comment happened after we kissed for the last time. That stung even more." He laughs a little. "Sorry.. Anyway.. What was the last thing chiaki told you..?" 

Sonia thinks for a moment. "She.. She pulled me aside secretly before she was executed.. And.. She said.. 'I love you. Don't ever give up, princess. I've always been your knight in shining armor but you can be your own. I know you can. Don't ever forget me, please.' She had tears streaming down her face but she kept her smile.. She kept her beautiful smile.. All for me.." Sonia chokes out tears again. "She kissed me one last time then wiped my tears away and she was gone. Just like that." She pulls the jacket from out of her pillow case. "She.. She gave me an extra jacket of hers.. To.. To remember her." 

Hajime frowns, tears falling down now too. He hugs Sonia close. 

"I- I don't want to believe she's gone.. I-i don't want to believe any of them are gone.." 

"I know… I don't either.. But, let's try and make it through this. She would want us to be strong. She would want us to survive. So let's do it, for her. For everyone." Hajime smiles. 

Sonia smiles back, wiping her tears. "For her." 


End file.
